Locker Room Romp
by Misaki Tsuki
Summary: Chazz has fun with our favorite blue haired angel. Yaoi! No FLAMES!


This is just some perverted one-shot I came up with randomly from a daydream I was having in school. It's just my excuse to write smut, Heh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters that may appear in this fanfic.

Furthermore, I shall not be held responsible if this scares someone. If you don't like, don't read. Also, a big thanks to _Akane the Fox_ as she helped me pick the title. Thank you, Akane!!!

Warning: Smut, Yaoi, and bathrooms. LOL! And I'm using English names this time. O.o

Rated: M XD

Oh, I should mention that this is an AU setting. Everyone is a student in a "normal" high school.

Coupling: Manjoume x Sho or Chazz x Syrus (What did you expect?)

Attention**_: NO FLAMES!!!!!!!_**

_"Locker Room Romp"_

Chazz was not having a good day. First block was absolutely horrible. He just HAD to be paired up with Jaden as his lab partner instead of his boyfriend, Syrus. He knew something would end up blowing up…and it did.

Syrus wasn't being helpful that hot summer day. No matter what, Syrus insisted that he not be touched that day. He insisted that it was "Too hot for that kind of stuff."

Too hot? Their relationship revolved around the word "Hot."

And the more Syrus persisted with the naive notion that he didn't want to be touched, the more Chazz wanted the small boy.

The next two blocks weren't any more pleasant.

Dr.Crowler decided that he would give a random pop quiz and he wasn't friendly about it, either.

Professor Banner just had to be absent that day and the class ended up having the most feared substitute teacher ever, Mr.Trusedale.

And now, instead of having a nice swimming class, they had to have sweaty, nasty gym class.

No, Chazz was not having a good day at all.

On their way to gym class, Syrus noted Chazz's scowl and giggled.

"Bad mood, Chazz Ball?" He asked. Chazz snorted more at the annoying nickname then at the question.

"No shit, Sherlock." He grumbled.

He heard Syrus chuckle again and he looked over and noted that Syrus had tied his jacket around his slim waist and his hair was tied back with an elastic band.

He smirked but Syrus quickly caught Chazz leering at him. "Don't even think about it!" He hollered, while his heat flushed skin turned a cute shade of lemonade pink.

Chazz scowled again before they made it to Gym.

"Okay guys!" The bulky Gym teacher started. "Go get changed into your gym uniforms and get out here quickly. We're gonna be mighty busy today."

After various complaints, all the students ran to go get changed.

_-In The Boys Locker Rooms-_

Chazz waited for Syrus to come out of his stall as he tugged at his shorts that just came up past his knees. He hated the uniforms, especially the summer versions but he didn't really mind Syrus in them.

When Syrus came out, Chazz raised an eyebrow at Syrus who was blushing.

"What the heck were you doing in there, jackin—?" Syrus quickly stopped Chazz from finishing his sentence.

"My shorts are (_blush_)…well, too short." Syrus said shyly, and for emphasis, he gave the shorts a tug at the edge, which was located on his mid-thigh. Not to mention, the shorts did a wonderful thing to his ass.

"Ah…" Chazz mused. "Well, that's because you had to wear the girls version of shorts since they didn't make your size in boys."

"I know that…poor girls. This school is retarded and perverted!" The little one exclaimed.

Chazz didn't care about the school. Syrus's cute ballerina legs and creamy looking thighs were what Chazz's attention was drawn to.

"God, I _realllllllllly_ love those shorts…" Chazz mumbled to himself. Syrus frowned.

"Pervert…" He growled quietly so that the sound was only audible to Chazz.

"Okay guys!!! Line up outside!" The Gym teacher hollered.

Everyone lined up in order and the teacher began pairing up students. Most students wined about either their partner or the lack of air-conditioning in the gym.

As luck would have it, Syrus got paired with Chazz.

"First thing we're gonna do today is sit-ups, each partner will hold the other person's feet together and count how many they can do. This is our beginning exercise! Get set up and go."

Chazz decided he would go first, so Syrus held Chazz's feet.

After Chazz did about 45, he was tired.

" Phew, okay little buddy, your next." Chazz said as they switched positions.

Chazz noted how small Syrus's ankles were and smiled.

"Very cute."

"Ohhh shut up and count." The smaller one growled.

At first it went well…

"(I can't do anything since his legs are closed…but, it's just a chain of events so I'll get mine soon…" Chazz thought to himself.

After about 15, it became very hard for Syrus to keep up with the rhythm.

"I-I can't! No more…. pant!" Syrus breathed out. Chazz smirked.

"But Syrus, you barely did any. Keep pushing."

Syrus did one more but his face was flushed and sweaty. He laid on the ground, as his chest moved up and down.

"T-that's it…No more…" The smaller boy wheezed out. Chazz was about to comment but the gym teacher blew the whistle.

"Its time to run the track! Begin your stretches if you haven't already!"

Many students began stretching.

Chazz started to but he caught a glimpse of Syrus and his body felt a powerful jolt of lust.

He watched as his chiibi bent over to touch his feet, making his shorts ride up more and made the frame of his small ass more noticeable. His legs spread widely apart.

When he finished, Syrus stood up and glanced over at Chazz, who had quite an unusual expression on his face,

The smaller boy walked over. "Earth to Princeton! Hey, What's wrong?"

Chazz took a deep breath and hoped his "problem" wasn't revealing itself through the fabric of his shorts.

"Nothing…(except I want to fuck you into the floor, but you don't need to know that…")

Chazz thought that last part inwardly.

"Ok…well, are you ready? To run the track?" The silver-eyed cutie asked.

Chazz decided to play along…until they got to the locker room that is.

-------------------------------Inside The Locker room---------------------------------------------

The locker room was built so that each shower stall had an individual curtain that provided a little bit of privacy. Syrus was down at the far end where hardly anyone was since the two stalls surrounding his weren't working.

As he turned on the shower, Syrus made sure the water was on warm but more on the cool side. He stepped in and relished the feel of the warm water massaging his sore muscles.

"That feels sooooo good…" Syrus whispered to himself.

"Hmmm…does it?" A deep voice whispered. The chiibi spun around and came face to chest with …

"Ch-Chazz!? What in Ra's name are you doing here?!"

The taller boy smirked down at his angel.

"Take a guess."

As soon as the meaning of his boyfriend's words set in, Syrus blushed but before he could make any protests, Chazz had pressed him into the cold marble wall, bent down and captured his lips in a lust-filled kiss.

Syrus knew this was dangerous. Anyone could easily catch them! Unfortunately, Chazz didn't seem to care. Actually, that seemed to add fuel to his fire. Syrus was the one to hesitantly break the hot kiss.

"(Blush) Ngnn…Chazz…s-stop…"

Chazz paid no mind to the smaller boy's plea and began attacking his neck. His hands stroked down Syrus's small chest. He gently twisted the small boy's nipples as they hardened, causing a small gasp to emit from pleasured lips.

"Oh gods…no…"

Chazz rubbed himself on Syrus. Both of their crotches touched causing them both to gasp. Chazz smirked slightly at his lover's attempts at keeping his passion controlled.

"Don't make me stop, Syrus…I know you don't want me to stop. Don't be so stubborn. Ah, come on." Chazz pleaded as he kept grinding into small hips.

"Ahhh…" Syrus moaned as he thrusted his hips upward, trying to gain more friction this way.

By then, Chazz knew he had won the battle. Now he would claim his victory.

Since he had thought ahead about this, the taller boy bent down quickly to pick up a small bottle of baby oil and coaxed his fingers with the slick substance. He pulled Syrus from the wall and spun him around.

"Hurry, I don't want to wait." Syrus whispered as he had his hands pressed against the wall. Chazz grunted. He loved when Syrus spoke that way. It made him feel as though he were truly the only one that could make Syrus feel this way.

Also, hearing his chiibi talk dirty was a real turn on.

Chazz wasted no time sticking his slick fingers into Syrus's entrance. First a single finger, then two, and then a third one.

"Ah…" Syrus panted as he bit onto his bottom lip so as not to cry out. Chazz moved his fingers in a rapid in and out motion. His mouth close to his lover's ear.

"Do you like that, my angel? Do you like it when I finger fuck your tight little ass? Do you like it?" Chazz whispered darkly.

Syrus let out a shaky breath to try and control his wild emotions.

"Y-yes…" He admitted. Chazz smiled and picked up his baby oil and rubbed some on his stiff member and on the smaller boy's behind. He rubbed it generously all over and then positioned himself.

He sunk in and enjoyed the tight hot feeling that was his lover.

"Ohhhhhh…"

When Chazz knew Syrus was comfortable, he began moving at a slow and steady pace. Each thrust shook the core of the small boy's system. He wanted to scream and would've done so if he didn't remember that they were in the locker room, in the shower stall, water dripping mercilessly down bodies that were intertwined in a slow erotic show.

"Why don't you scream for me?"

"N-Nooooo…nghhh!!"

Chazz grunted and thrusted in harder and faster.

"Say my name."

"Chazz…oh god…please…" The smaller boy could feel his legs beginning to weaken.

Chazz smirked.

He pulled back and then thrusted into Syrus fast and hard.

Syrus whined at the hot speed of there frantic lovemaking. His hands clawing at the wet and slippery wall.

"I-I'm going to…" The small boy bit down on his lip so hard that it drew a bit of blood out as he climaxed. With one last thrust; Chazz joined his lover in completion.

They heard the locker room stirring with commotion, which signified that the showers were going to be shut off soon.

"Do you think…anyone noticed us?" Syrus whispered as he weakly and quickly washed himself. Chazz beamed happily.

"I hope so…"

"Pervert!" Syrus half yelled.

Chazz chuckled and walked out of the stall. Syrus readily followed him out.

"We could've been caught by a teacher!" Syrus reprimanded. Chazz laughed.

"...But we weren't."

As they got dressed, still the same argument.

"I can't believe you!"

"I didn't hear you complaining too much."

"Argh! Now I'm gonna be tired all day!!! May I remind you it's like 80 degrees outside?!"

"Ah, Syrus. I love you but you complain too much."

The locker room was practically empty before the pair had finished dressing.

Chazz grabbed Syrus abruptly and kissed him.

"Hmmm…what was that for?" The small boy asked in a slight daze.

"Heh, for a good locker room romp."

"CHAZZ!!!!!!!"

-_End-_

Well, I hope this wasn't too hard to digest. Please review. Until next time, Ja Na!!


End file.
